staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Notacje - Władysław Bartoszewski. Mój przyjaciel Antoni; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Kryptonim Amerykan 22'; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 9 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Pozaziemski pies odc.84 (Scruff/ The extraterrestrial); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:55 Sąsiedzi - Niespodziewany gość odc.50 (Nezvany naustevnik); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:05 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i dinozaury odc.5 (Lilly and the dinosaurus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003) 09:55 Kocham muzykę - Shiran i mandolina (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 10:00 Zagrajmy - odc. 4 (Jouons / Let's Play); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 10:15 Borem, lasem... ; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:35 Zwierzowiec - Wydra 10:55 Kwadrans na kawę 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3655 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3870); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3656 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3871); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:35 Plebania - odc. 991; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1380; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1552; teleturniej muzyczny 13:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Józef Mackiewicz 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 1 i 2 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3657 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3872); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3658 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3873); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1385 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1553; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 996; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Zapomniałam, odc. 5 (I can't remember); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Strach na wróble odc. 31 (Fifi's Scarecrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Cicha wspólniczka (My Silent Partner) - txt str.777 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 21:55 Autografy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:35 Tylko dla najlepszych (Only the Strong) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:10 Na własne oczy - Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku - cz. 1 (Les oligarques russes. De l'ascension a la chute) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:00 Muzeum Grevin (Le Musee Grevin) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:25 Okazja - odc. 2 - Mafijne porachunki; serial TVP 01:50 Był taki dzień - 9 stycznia; felieton 01:55 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Amerykański raj; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 227/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:35 Statek miłości - odc. 228/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:20 Oficjum Bożonarodzeniowe z Siemiatycz; retransmisja 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 89 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 7 Gra wyobraźni; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 23/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 17; teleturniej 13:00 Chiny i psy (Of Dogs And Gods) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2005) 13:55 Kabaretowe kawałki 14:20 Europa da się lubić - Europa Wikingów 15:15 Flipper - odc. 35/44 Wycieczka do Miami (Flipper ep. Flipper Goes to Miami); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 550; serial TVP 16:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 Ostatni kurs - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/LVI - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 17; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 45 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 46 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:00 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 26; felieton 21:10 Alibi na środę - Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:45 Panorama 22:55 Gazowe dylematy (Gas Commissars) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2007) 23:50 Urodzeni w ZSRR (21 Up. Born in USSR) 70'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (17) Violetta Villas 01:45 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:00 Serwis info flesz 08:01 Gość poranka 08:15 Serwis info flesz 08:17 Przegląd prasy 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 08:41 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 09:30 Serwis info 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 10:30 Serwis info 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 11:30 Serwis info 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 12:30 Serwis info 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 13:30 Serwis info 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 14:30 Serwis info 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15:30 Serwis info 15:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 16:01 Serwis sportowy 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:12 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:36 Minęła 20 20:59 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:56 Pogoda 23:57 Jak człowiek wymyślił zwierzęta: Pierwszy był wilk (1) - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 00:49 Minęła 20 01:14 Minęła 20 01:34 Serwis info 01:59 Pogoda 02:00 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 02:13 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Adam i Ewa (24) 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana 08:30 Łowcy skarbów (51) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (103) 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (163) 11:30 Samo życie (1014) 12:00 Zostać miss (21) 13:00 I kto tu rządzi? (16,17) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (620) 14:45 Mamuśki (6) 15:15 Świat według Bundych (235) 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Graczykowie (43) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (164) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (621) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1015) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (35,36) 21:00 Dwa w jednym - komedia romantyczna (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2001) 21:55 Studio LOTTO 23:00 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia (USA,2004) 01:30 Nagroda gwarantowana 02:30 Nocne randki 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show 08:00 Na Wspólnej (901) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show 12:00 Fabryka gry 13:00 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu (2) 15:20 Marina (87) 16:15 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 20:55 Na Wspólnej (902) 21:30 Martwa cisza - thriller (Australia,USA,1988) 23:25 Szymon Majewski Show 00:25 Siłacze 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Wrzuć na luz 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkał katar Katarzynę - pij mleko przedszkolaku; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (1); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Turnau; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Służba Bezpieczeństwa; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 992; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1374; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Zawód: Inteligent; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Pawelec, Aleksandra Czernecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc.18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ryby na surowo odc.31; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Bohdan Tomaszewski - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkał katar Katarzynę - pij mleko przedszkolaku; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Robert Kuśmirowski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Nowa Tradycja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 992; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1374; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Zgoda - miejsce niezgody; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (219) Toskański smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 992; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1374; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zgoda - miejsce niezgody; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Twarze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria 06:05 Pogromcy hitów 06:30 Dekoratornia 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:30 Zbuntowani (53) 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:25 Happy Hour 13:25 Wygraj fortunę 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 16:25 Zbuntowani (54) 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch (20) 20:30 Sex FM (2) 21:05 Antykiller 2: Antyterroryści (2) 22:10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02:20 Wydarzenia, Sport i Prognoza pogody 02:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Mamy cię! 08:40 Gorzka zemsta (143) 09:35 Detektyw Monk (13) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (144) 14:50 Mamy cię! 16:10 Przyjaciele (19) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (5) 17:10 Detektyw Monk (14) 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (8) 19:05 Przyjaciele (20) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (6) 20:05 Kolor odwagi - film obyczajowy (USA,1999) 21:55 Przed wschodem słońca - film obyczajowy (Austria,Szwajcaria,USA,1995) 23:50 Jackass - świry w akcji - komedia (USA,2002) 01:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Simpsonowie 6 (14) 08:00 Czwarta wojna - film sensacyjny (USA,1989) 09:35 Zakochany anioł - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2005) 11:25 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna (USA,1989) 13:05 Łapu-capu extra 13:40 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 15:20 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 15:50 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2006) 18:05 Strażnik - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (15) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Noc grozy - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2006) 22:35 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (5) 23:05 Premiera: SuperDeser: Skok - film krótkometrażowy 23:40 Śniadanie na Plutonie - komediodramat (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:55 Nagrody Darwina - komedia (USA,2006) 03:30 Krugerandy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1999) HBO 06:00 Wróć na scene - komedia romantyczna (Kanada,2006) 07:50 Akt odwagi - dramat (USA,2006) 09:40 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny (Włochy,2006) 11:20 Królowie Dogtown - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 13:10 Siła flamenco - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,2006) 14:55 xXx 2: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 16:40 Ballada o Jacku i Rose - dramat (USA,2005) 18:30 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2006) 20:10 Przyjaciele z klasą - komediodramat (USA,2006) 21:40 Capote - dramat biograficzny (Kanada,USA,2005) 23:35 Za progiem młodości - film dokumentalny (Holandia) 00:40 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - thriller (USA,2006) 02:30 Przyjaciele z kasą - komediodramat (USA,2006) 03:55 Capote - dramat biograficzny (Kanada,USA,2005) Rai 1 06:05Anima Good News 06:10TELEFILM La nuova Famiglia Addams 06:30Tg1 -CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina -Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35Che tempo fa -Tg Parlamento 08:00Tg1 08:20Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 09:00Tg1 09:30Tg1 Flash 09:35Linea Verde Meteo Verde 10:40Dieci minuti di... 10:50Appuntamento al cinema 11:00Occhio alla spesa 11:25Che tempo fa 11:30Tg1 12:00La prova del cuoco 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10Festa Italiana Storie 14:45FICTION Incantesimo 10 1^ Visione 15:50Festa italiana 16:15La vita in diretta 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Soliti Ignoti 21:10L'attentatuni il grande attentato 23:35Tg1 23:40Porta a Porta 01:15Tg1 Notte -Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 01:50Appuntamento al cinema 01:55Sottovoce 02:25RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 03:00RAINOTTE -SuperStar 03:30FILM Finchè dura siamo a galla 05:05SuperStar 05:45Euronews Rai 2 09:05Fimbles 09:25Pingu -Pingu e i rifiuti 09:45RaiEdu Un mondo a colori -Meteo 2 10:00Tg2punto.it 11:00Piazza Grande 13:00Tg2 Giorno 13:30Tg2 Costume E Società 13:50Tg2 Salute 14:00Le nuove avventure di Braccio di Ferro 14:25Pallavolo maschile: Torneo di qualificazione olimpica Italia-Spagna 16:25Ricomincio da qui 17:20TELEFILM Streghe -Meteo 2 18:05Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10Rai Tg Sport 18:30Tg2 19:00Piloti 19:10TELEFILM Sentinel 20:00PYRAMID Chi si capisce è bravo 20:30Tg2 20.30 21:05FILM Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale 23:40Tg2 -Tg2 Punto Di Vista 23:55Bravo Grazie 01:00Tg Parlamento 01:10Rai Sport Reparto Corse 01:40Almanacco 01:45Meteo 2 01:50Appuntamento al cinema 02:00RAINOTTE -Film TV Nebbie e delitti: “Il fiume delle nebbie” 03:45TG2 Costume e societa’ 04:00Scanzonatissima 04:10I nostri problemi 04:15NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Il dialogo fra le culture: Cultura e identita’ 05:45Replay Show Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (9) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (10) 8:00 Książę i żebrak 10:00 Potyczki Amy (45) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (18) 12:00 Wariatkowo 14:00 Potyczki Amy (45) 15:00 Książę i żebrak 17:00 Córki McLeoda (19) 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie 20:00 Patrol morski: W polu widzenia (5/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (5) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (5) 23:00 Patrol morski: W polu widzenia (5/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (5) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (5) 2:00 Wariatkowo 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (9) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (10) Ale Kino! 8:00 Bergman i teatr 9:10 Poirot: Przygoda Johnniego Waverly'ego 10:10 Linia 11:50 ostatni seans: Skutki miłości 13:40 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Tajniacy 14:15 Niebieskie światło 16:15 Barbarella 18:00 Podkręć piłkę jak Beckham 20:00 Przepustka 22:55 Tylko razem 0:50 Mroczne opowieści 2:20 Ród Antonii 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Lwy 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (15) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 10:00 Życie w siodle: Wyboiste życie 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (8) 11:00 Daniel i nasze koty 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 13:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów (4) 14:00 Słonie z Samburu (1) 14:30 Słonie z Samburu (2) 15:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (4) 16:00 Daniel i nasze koty 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (3) 18:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Ryś - żłobek dla drapieżników 18:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Świstak - dzika granica 19:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite historie 19:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite gody 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Podróż do czerwonego centrum 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Długoszpar 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzik Boris 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (3) 0:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite historie 0:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite gody 1:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Ryś - żłobek dla drapieżników 1:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Świstak - dzika granica 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Podróż do czerwonego centrum 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Długoszpar 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzik Boris 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (3) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani (17) 7:00 Szczury wodne (96) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów (6) 9:00 Wzór 2 (7) 10:00 Poszukiwani (17) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (1) 12:00 Szczury wodne (96) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (12) 14:00 Wzór 2 (7) 15:00 Poszukiwani (18) 16:00 Szczury wodne (97) 17:00 Dr House (17/22) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (13) 19:00 Wzór 2 (8) 20:05 Raport o zagrożeniach (2) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (2) 22:00 Dr House (18/22) 23:00 Zgadnij, kim jestem 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (3) 2:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (2) 3:00 Zgadnij, kim jestem BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (3) 7:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 7:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 8:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 9:45 Czarna Żmija (3) 10:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 10:45 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 11:15 Derren Brown 11:40 Doktor Who (10) 12:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 12:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 13:45 Derren Brown 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (3) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 16:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) 16:55 Derren Brown 17:20 Doktor Who (11) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Biuro (5) 20:20 Biuro (6) 21:00 Ostre cięcie (5) 22:00 Ostre cięcie (6) 23:00 Biuro (5) 23:40 Biuro (6) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (1) 0:50 Ostre cięcie (5) 1:40 Ostre cięcie (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 3:30 Ostre cięcie (5) 4:20 Ostre cięcie (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (11) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (26) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 8:20 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 8:50 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 9:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 10:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:25 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 11:50 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 12:20 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 13:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 13:35 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 14:05 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 14:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 15:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (26) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (5) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Gino D'Campo (6) 17:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 18:00 Ale dom! (6) 18:55 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 19:45 Gino D'Campo (6) 20:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 20:35 Ale dom! (6) 21:30 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 22:20 Forsa na strychu (26) 22:45 Forsa na strychu (5) 23:10 Forsa na strychu (1) 23:35 Forsa na strychu (3) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Gino D'Campo (6) 1:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 1:30 Ale dom! (6) 2:20 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (26) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 4:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:30 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:55 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 5:40 Forsa na strychu (1) Canal + Film 8:30 Poirot: Po pogrzebie 10:15 Drużyna marzeń 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (14) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Ostatni po Bogu 14:35 Kopia Mistrza 16:20 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 18:00 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (20) 20:00 Technika w przyrodzie (1/3) 21:00 Babel 23:20 Noc grozy 0:50 Z odzysku 2:35 Reżyser ceremonii ślubnych 4:15 Takeshis' Canal + Sport 7:00 Ostatni traper 8:45 Wyprawa po dziecko 11:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 11:30 Deser: Poznajcie Campbellów 11:45 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 13:25 Krajobraz sfabrykowany 15:00 Ona to on 16:50 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia 18:15 Nie przegap 18:30 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 20:20 Niezły kanał (3) 20:25 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:25 Złap sport extra 23:00 Krwawe święta 0:30 Moja droga Wendy 2:20 Grbavica 4:00 Paparazzi 5:25 Dzięcioł Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Nowy Jork czeka 7:30 Apollo 13 9:45 Jazzowe Imperium 11:25 Make It Funky! 13:20 Słoniowe opowieści 14:55 Lotto 16:25 Nowy Jork czeka 17:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Whoopi Goldberg 18:20 Chmura 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Nieznośna gra pozorów 22:00 Izzat znaczy honor 23:45 Ruby 1:35 W przebraniu mordercy 3:20 Dystans 5:10 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker 5:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (30) 6:30 Stylowe miejsca: Sanderson i La Mirande (25) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (36) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (52) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (38) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths (63) 9:00 Druga szansa (6) 10:00 Porządek musi być (7) 10:30 E-miłość (30) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 12:00 Druga szansa (7) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (38) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (2) 14:30 Stylowe miejsca: Sanderson i La Mirande (25) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (36) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (52) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (38) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (13) 17:30 10 lat mniej (7) 18:00 Porządek musi być (7) 18:30 E-miłość (30) 19:00 Druga szansa (7) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (50) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (9) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (55) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (50) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (9) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (55) 4:00 E-miłość (30) 4:30 Stylowe miejsca: Sanderson i La Mirande (25) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (38) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths (63) Discovery Channel 6:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi 7:00 Brainiac (6) 8:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Przygotowania 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Chica i Mike Pugliese 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi 13:00 Brainiac (6) 14:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Przygotowania 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 16:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód wyścigowy 17:00 Producenci motocykli: El Pitts kontra Harold Pontarelli 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Siła błyskawicy/Przekłuty język 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 21:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Rybacy z trawlerów 22:00 Brudna robota: Resztki z kasyna 23:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 0:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Koniec świata 1:00 Z akt FBI: Zaginiony 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Kto opiekuje się dziećmi? 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Cory Ness i Eric Gorges 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Kopalnie Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (15) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 8:00 Superkonstrukcje: Produkcja pieniędzy 9:00 Zrozumieć lot 10:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (4) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (15) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 14:00 Superkonstrukcje: Produkcja pieniędzy 15:00 Zrozumieć lot 16:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (4) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (5) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (16) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 20:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (1) 21:00 Na Jowiszu 22:00 Kosmos: Niezwykłe miejsce na wakacje 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (6) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (16) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 2:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (1) 3:00 Na Jowiszu 3:50 Kosmos: Niezwykłe miejsce na wakacje 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (6) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (7) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Krew i żelazo 8:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 9:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 11:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Krew i żelazo 14:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 15:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 17:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Krew i żelazo 20:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 21:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 23:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Krew i żelazo 2:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 3:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 4:45 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Wzgórze Vimy Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Watts 8:45 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Sydney 11:15 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 12:00 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 13:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 17:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 19:00 Eurogole Flash 19:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 21:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:45 Wednesday Selection 22:50 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mechelen 23:50 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 23:55 Wednesday Selection 0:00 Golf: Golf Club 0:05 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 0:10 Wednesday Selection 0:15 Gooooal!: Best of 0:45 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 15:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Nowej Zelandii 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Pool: Zawody Euro Tour w Maladze 21:00 Strongman: Zawody Super Grand Prix w Uncasville 22:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Aryjska para 7:55 Dżungla 9:15 Przed metą 11:15 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 13:00 Gorsza siostra 15:05 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming 16:05 Porwanie na żądanie 17:40 Polubić czy poślubić 19:25 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 21:00 Superman: Powrót 23:35 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę 1:00 Za dziesięć dwunasta 2:30 Superman: Powrót 5:00 Dzieci z Dekretu HBO Comedy 10:00 Grzanie ławy 11:25 Humor Orientu 13:05 Happy wkręt 14:30 Grzanie ławy 15:55 Humor Orientu 17:35 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 19:05 Happy wkręt 20:30 Casanova 22:20 Apetyt na seks 0:10 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (1) 1:05 Palec 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans na dwa głosy 6:05 Seans na dwa głosy: Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 6:25 Seans na dwa głosy: Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy (2-ost.) 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3/51 8:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 2B/59 9:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 9:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Nikt nie woła 10:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Rok 1946 11:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Osada nad Nysą 11:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Niemnem (1/2) 13:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Niemnem (2-ost.) 14:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern 14:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern: Do widzenia, do jutra 16:20 Fantastyczny sklep z kwiatami 16:40 Na ekranie i na planie (122) 17:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Seans na dwa głosy: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 17:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 17:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy (2-ost.) 19:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 3A/60 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 2A/69 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Milczenie 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Święta wojna 22:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ksiądz Karol Messerschmidt 22:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rok 1946 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 3A/60 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 2A/69 23:40 KinOFFteka 23:49 KinOFFteka: Że życie ma sens 1:30 Młode kadry 1:35 Młode kadry: Kongola 2:05 Młode kadry: Jesteś w moim sercu 2:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Niemnem (1/2) 3:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Niemnem (2-ost.) 5:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Koncert London Philharmonic Orchestra, dyr. Vladimir Jurowski 11:45 Recital Jean-Guihen Queyras w Théâtre du Châtelet (1/2) 12:35 Recital Jean-Guihen Queyras w Théâtre du Châtelet (2-ost.) 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia F-dur nr 79 17:30 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia G-dur nr 81 18:05 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia g-moll nr 83 'La poule' 18:40 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia A-dur nr 87 19:10 Franz Schubert: Oktet F-dur op. 166 20:30 Ruggiero Leoncavallo: 'Pajace' 21:50 Pietro Mascagni: 'Rycerskość wieśniacza 23:10 Opera: Arcangelo Corelli: Concerto grosso g-moll op. 6 nr 8 'Na Boże Narodzenie' 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Sainkho Namtchylak, Hamid Drake i William Parker 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Marcus Miller na Juan Jazz Festival, 2005 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: David Murray i the Gwo Ka Masters na żywo z New Morning, 2004 5:05 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (20) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (21) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (22) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (33) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (26) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (26) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (24) 8:00 Noddy (21) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (8) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (25) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (21) 8:50 Rumcajs (16) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (8) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (15) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (11) 9:45 Bracia koala (35) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (12) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (5) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (13) 11:00 Noddy (20) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (7) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (24) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (20) 11:50 Rumcajs (15) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (16) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (36) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (16) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (21) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (17) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (18) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (19) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (32) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (25) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (25) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (23) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (7) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (14) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (10) 16:45 Bracia koala (34) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (11) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (12) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (17) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (37) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (17) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (22) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 True Life 11:00 Made 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Daleko od domu 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 MTV Live: Linkin Park 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (2) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 7:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Kostaryka 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 11:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Poniżej zera 13:00 Na krawędzi: Na ratunek 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Flamingi 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Nietoperze 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Wyspa Southampton - arktyczna oaza w Kanadzie 18:00 I co wy na to? (3) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (3) 19:00 Sekcja dinozaura 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter 5:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell Planete 6:45 Broń pancerna sprzymierzonych 7:50 Tajniki przyrody 4 (11/13) 8:25 Zwycięstwo nad Zatoką. Siły brytyjskie 9:35 Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie reklam TV (26/40) 10:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Filmy akcji (27/40) 10:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Proste pomysły (28/40) 11:15 Luksusowe profesje 12:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Australia i Nowa Zelandia (29/40) 12:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Indie (30/40) 13:25 Tajniki przyrody 4 (1/13) 14:05 Uwodzicielska orchidea 15:10 Wojna w Arktyce: Północny sztorm (1/2) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Ostatki u Cajunów w Luizjanie (3/13) 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Dziesięcioro przykazań (18/40) 17:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 1 (13/40) 17:55 Tajniki przyrody 3 (9/13) 18:35 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: W odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie (3/6) 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Wielki Brat nigdy nie śpi (3/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Wielka zieleń: Przyroda a świat naszych uczuć. Znaczenia symboliczne i metaforyczne (1/5) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Świątynie wiedzy: West Point (2/3) 22:40 Judith Butler. Filozofia wszelkiego rodzaju... 23:40 Historie skandaliczne: Braterstwo krwi (1/6) 0:30 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Seks podczas snu (1/7) 1:30 Tajniki przyrody 3 (4/13) 2:05 Świat za 50 lat: Świat (3-ost.) 3:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 2 (8/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kolanko (70) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (608) 8:30 Samo życie (981) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Taszyzm o kocich oczach (71) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Klątwa faraona (40) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek w krainie czarów (70) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Wernisaż (15) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Przebaczenie (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Polonez (71) 19:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek w krainie czarów (70) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (609) 21:30 Samo życie (982) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ucieczka z piekła (72) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Świnia w każdym domu (71) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Rodzinna terapia (72) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Miliard dolarów (41) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (982) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Polonez (71) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:45 Pierwsza miłość (609) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Świnia w każdym domu (71) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Miliard dolarów (41) 4:30 Czułe dranie 4:55 Nieczułe dranie 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Ucieczka z piekła (72) Polsat Sport 7:00 Gol 8:40 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 10:50 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 14:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 16:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:10 Boks: Gala w Rzeszowie z udziałem Krzysztofa Włodarczyka i Dawida Kosteckiego 23:20 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bielefeld 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 15:00 Cafe Futbol 16:30 European Tour Weekly 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 21:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:05 Pirat 7:45 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy 10:15 Uroda życia 12:15 Quo vadis 15:00 Amerykańscy przyjaciele 16:35 Hollywoodzki kowboj 18:15 Grand Prix 21:00 Tom Jones 23:10 Najwyższa stawka 1:10 Porachunki 3:00 Tom Jones 5:10 Noc musi nadejść Tele 5 6:35 Straż graniczna (17/24) 7:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (39/51) 7:20 Stellina (56/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (1/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (37/178) 13:50 Stellina (57/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (7/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (2/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (38/178) 17:55 Lub czasopisma 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Straż graniczna (18/24) 18:45 Gorączka w mieście (8/48) 19:40 Waleczne serca 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Nic nas nie rozdzieli 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (8/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (33/52) 0:05 Najlepszy seks w życiu (1/4) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (2) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Choroba na Broadway (44) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Spadające gwiazdy (18) 7:00 Freakazoid: A imię jego Komiksomaniak (4) 7:25 Friday Wear: Agroterapia (52) 7:30 Aparatka (21) 8:00 Klub Winx 3 (26) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Tracy Chapman (17) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (25) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieskie życie (5) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna (3) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: To jeszcze nie wszystko (45) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wyścig czarownic (19) 11:40 Freakazoid: Freakopies furiatek (5) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (10) 12:55 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jestem gruba (8) 13:45 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat (1) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (10) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (4) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (5) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (10) 17:00 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4 (26) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol i światła sceny (6) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (11) 18:50 Zoey 101: Niedobra dziewczyna (17) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nieproszony gość (17) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny wyrównują rachunki (9) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Pink (18) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (10) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Review Territory 22:45 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (9) 23:45 Fresh Air: Gears of War 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lakewood Drive 8:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 9:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lakewood Drive 14:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 15:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lakewood Drive 20:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 21:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (2) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - Gelding Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 3:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia TV Puls 7:00 Wdowa w bieli (144) 8:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (48) 9:00 Po prostu miłość (48) 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Władca zwierząt (6/22) 13:00 Pełnia nad głowami 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (145) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (49) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (49) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (105) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (106) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (10) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (105) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (3/42) 0:05 Pełnia nad głowami 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Puls kultury 5:00 Wolność Słowa 5:30 Puls kultury TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:15 Damą być (4/5) 9:10 Magiel towarzyski 9:50 Przeglądarka 10:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Grunt to zdrowie 11:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 12:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:05 Salon piękności - the best of 15:35 Przeglądarka 15:45 Magiel towarzyski 16:25 Kamienie szlachetne 16:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 17:30 Damą być (4/5) 18:30 Nigella ucztuje 19:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 20:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 20:30 W roli głównej 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Salon piękności - the best of 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 0:25 Zaklinacze wnętrz 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Automaniak Max 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 10:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 10:30 Test 300 11:00 Na każdą kieszeń 11:30 Garaż dwóch takich 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Onboard 13:00 Kuchnia boksu 13:30 Gadżet Lab 14:00 Jazda polska 14:30 Automaniak Max 15:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 16:00 Na każdą kieszeń 16:30 Operacja Tuning 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport 17:45 28 sekund 18:15 USA S.W.A.T. 18:45 De Lux 8 minut 19:00 Fotomania - jak fotografować 19:15 Jazda polska 19:45 Raport 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Powietrzny patrol 21:00 Raport 21:15 Kuchnia boksu 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Top Gear 23:15 Raport 23:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Auto Mundial 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Studnia 10:50 Nalepa - "To mój blues" 11:45 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Dworzec 11:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Życiorys 12:25 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Gadające głowy 12:40 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Z miasta Łodzi 13:00 Re-wizje sztuki 13:25 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Portret kompozytora - Philip Glass 14:30 Wojciech Kilar 15:00 Nosferatu, symfonia grozy 16:35 Włodek Pawlik Trio "Anhelli" 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur. Etniczne brzmienie czterech kultur - Funk 'n' Stein the Band 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Obraz 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: 50 lat Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny: Dziobem i pazurem 20:00 Czytelnia (42) 20:30 Danton 22:40 Przewodnik 22:45 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: III koncert fortepianowy Beethovena 22:55 Zimerman i Bernstein - III koncert fortepianowy Beethovena 23:40 Strefa: Zapraszamy na nasz program - DUB we Francji 0:35 Strefa: Okna sztuki - Leon Tarasewicz 0:50 Strefa: Komix: "Chomik zagłady" (2) 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Symfonia wiosenna 2:40 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:55 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: 50 lat Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Viva Celebrations 20:00 Personality 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Kobieta z obrazu (1/2) 9:50 Naoczny świadek 11:35 Nigdy nie umrzemy 13:10 Uściski i pocałunki 14:55 Kuracja specjalna 16:35 Złodzieje męskości 18:10 Rosyjska panna młoda 20:00 Kobieta z obrazu (1/2) 21:55 Literatura na małym ekranie: Kobieta w bieli 0:00 Emmanuelle: Czym jest miłość? (6/7) 1:40 Sam przeciw wszystkim 3:10 Rosyjska panna młoda AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 164 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 164 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 07:40 Pomylona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ellie Kanner, wyk. Reiko Aylesworth, Bruno Campos, JoBeth Williams, Meat Loaf USA 2005 09:20 Śmiertelna pułapka - komedia kryminalna reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Dyan Cannon, Irene Worth USA 1982 11:15 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 12:40 Kwiat passiflory - film kryminalny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Barbara Hershey, Nicol Williamson, John Waters USA 1986 14:15 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 15:50 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 18:05 Śmiertelna pułapka - komedia kryminalna reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Dyan Cannon, Irene Worth USA 1982 20:00 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 22:00 Make It Funky! - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Murphy, wyk. USA 2005 23:55 We dwoje - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jacques Dutronc, Monique Mélinand, Jacques Villeret Francja/Kanada 1979 01:45 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Jack Scalia, Alyssa Milano, Phyllis Lyons, Leo Rossi USA 1993 03:20 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 05:15 W blasku Hollywood: Denzel Washington - serial dokumentalny Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 105 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 107 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 108 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 217 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 203 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 120 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 121 USA 1999 10:00 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 205 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:25 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 206 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:50 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 207 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 313 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 314 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 411 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 412 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 109 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 110 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 421 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 122 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 123 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 106 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 315 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 316 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 416 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 111 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 112 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 423 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 424 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 413 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 414 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 101 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 208 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 505 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 103 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 407 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 411 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 301 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 503 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 105 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 202 Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 118 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 101 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 105 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 413 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 414 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 203 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 217 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 122 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 123 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 416 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Nie ponaglisz miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Tylko przyjaciele USA 2000 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 77, Totalne rozbicie reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 6 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Niespełnienie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Po drugiej stronie tęczy USA 2000 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 78, Nowy początek reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Nauka latania reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wróg ojczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, W poszukiwaniu Pigmejów USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 2, Eskapada reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 23, Dzień ślubu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Sekrety i kłamstwa reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 7 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 8 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zapiekanka z makaronu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:10 Julie gotuje: Małże w papilotach przyprawione na sposób tajlandzki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 159 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Delia na zimę: Wracamy do wypieków - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 ost. 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:40 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 10:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:35 Dania w pół godziny: Kulinarne dziedzictwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 11:00 Na słodko 3: Marshmallow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 2 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zapiekanka z makaronu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:45 Martha 2: Carmen Electra - talk show odc. 2 14:30 Julie gotuje: Małże w papilotach przyprawione na sposób tajlandzki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 159 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Domowe grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Sernik doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:50 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Irish cream - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:45 Julie gotuje: Małże w papilotach przyprawione na sposób tajlandzki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 159 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rotorua - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Mary Henry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Zimowe sałatki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 19:00 Julie gotuje: Małże w papilotach przyprawione na sposób tajlandzki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 159 19:05 Martha 2: Richard Simmons - talk show odc. 3 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Domowy makaron jajeczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 7 20:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Cube - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:10 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Ian Pengelly - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:30 Surfing po menu 4: Hawke's Bay - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6/8 00:00 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:30 Jamie w domu 2: Jagnięcina - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 01:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Sernik doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:45 Dania w pół godziny: Domowe grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 03:10 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Sernik doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:30 Para w kuchni: Slow food - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 05:00 Dania w pół godziny: Domowe grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 67 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 67 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 67 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 67 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 67 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 67 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 2 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 66 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 67 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka - film kryminalny 07:45 Uciekające córki - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Dotyk prawdy - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Gorzka zemsta - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Zabójczy pocałunek - film kryminalny 14:45 Pieśń serca - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Ofiara gniewu - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Pechowe zdjęcie - film kryminalny 20:00 Perry Mason: Lekkomyślny Romeo - film kryminalny 21:45 Morderstwo pierwszego stopnia - film kryminalny 23:30 Przykrywka - film erotyczny 01:15 Nigdy nie wierz mężczyźnie - thriller 03:00 Potajemne igraszki - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka - film kryminalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku